In the same place again
by aawowaa
Summary: revenge has its price, but is it too high this time? incest, rape, torture. you have been warned. don't like it don't read it
1. prologue

"Ahhh please stop!"

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

"N-no!"

"You said you wanted to get your revenge"

"P-please stop. It hurts."

"Nothing is free in life. You should have learned that by now."

Slap.

Thrust.

Scream.

Tears.

Thrust.

Tears.

"If you want your revenge you are going to have to please me."

"I can't… do this."

Thrust.

Scream.

Release.

Tears.

Tears.

Silence.

"This is just the beginning."

Heavy breathing.

"Clean yourself up."

A broken boy lay on the cold floor. Tears and the non-stop trembling were the only things that gave a sign that he was still alive, because his body looked like that of a dead man. After the much bigger man who now was standing up, put his pants back on and left the room, the boy tried to reach for his ripped clothes. He slowly closed his eyes trying to let sweet blackness over come him. But even in his sleep, he knew the only think he was going to be able to see was the man's blood-red eyes, which resembled his own so much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this is just the prologue of a new story I'm working on. Since I just love to torture poor little sasuke, I thought I could write a story about what his revenge on Konoha is going to cost him. Sasuke-kun should have learned by now but old habits die hard I guess**

**Sasuke: I'll never stop!**

**Me: nods head in disapproval**

**Like always, leave any comments/flames/questions/criticism/anything. And I don't care if you don't like it either. I write my stories for fun, and if you like it great, if you don't… well I couldn't care less. For those who do like it, I'm glad. Since this was just the prologue, the next chapters will be longer and with much more details background dialog settings and all that good stuff.**

**I would like to get fee back but you don't have to post a comment if you don't want to. I'm not a whore for comments. I just hate it how in every story I read, at the end the author begs for comments.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: this is a short chapter. It's a flashback of Sasuke's days with orochimaru so this chapter is about Oro/Sasu. Don't like, don't read.**

As he lay on the floor, he couldn't help but wonder how much he had scarified for his revenge. But there was no other way, he didn't have a choice, if he didn't get his revenge then his life would be meaningless. Or at least that's what he told himself; because if he didn't then the reality would crush the little sanity he had left.

Pain and cold was the only thing he could feel. But it wasn't the first time it had happen. Orochimaru had used him as his fuck toy for the last three years until he realized orochimaru had nothing left to teach him. He remembered the first night at the Sound; it was one of the worse nights of his life. That was the night orochimaru not only took his innocence but his pride and a part of his soul as well. He could still remember Orochimaru's wicked smile.

"_Remember Sasuke-kun, you will always belong to me, your soul and body." But all he could do is cry. He never thought he would lose his virginity to someone like that snake, but to someone he loved. His heart only belonged to one man but the day he left the Leaf, he knew he would never again be able to be with him._

_As he tried to get up, a wave of pain crossed his body. Tears still falling from his face, he reminded himself why he has done everything he has done so far. When he finally got on his feet, trying to make his way to the bathroom, some of Orochimaru's seed fell down along his leg. That's when the little pride he had left, shatter into a million pieces. He began to tremble in anger and humiliation. He sank to his knees and swore he would make Itachi pay._

And he did, he had finally killed his brother. But now that he lay on the Akatsuki's layer, he again reminded himself why he was doing what he was doing. But this time his target was different. And he will do whatever it takes to get his revenge, or so he thought.

**A/N: I know there was no Mada/Sasu but this chapter was more like some background and flashback for the main story. I also wanted to know how dark should I go on the torture. I can be very, very cruel but I wanted to know how you guys feel. So warning next chapter: rape, torture, blood, etc. **

**Torture Poll: 1-10. 1(mild torture), 2, 3, 4, 5(some blood, screams, average torture), 6, 7, 8, 9, 10(lots of blood or not, tools, hardcore torture). **

**I plan to make a couple more chapters so I can have some elements on the next chapters and other elements on other chapters. Also happy ending or not? **

**So you vote how you want this story to go on as.**


	3. Chapter 2

Everything in his body hurt and the cold had invaded his body. He tried to get on his feet but he had no strength. As the memory of Orochimaru flashed in his eyes, tears started to fall. The day after Orochimaru had raped him, he promised himself that he would become strong enough so no one would do that to him again. But his own blood had now taken him, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

_It__'__s __for __your __revenge.__It__'__s __for __your __revenge._Those words kept repeating themselves over and over again in his head. Even though the hatred fueled his body to keep going, the pain remained in his body. As his cold, abused body lied on the ground, he closed his eyes, trying to get some rest. Of course luck wasn't on his side. Some noises came from the walls, or that's what it appeared anyways. As he felt the presence of someone in the room, he opened his eyes slowly, letting adjust to the dim lights. Right in front of him stood a man with red blood eyes. A sudden fear struck in his heart.

It was Madara.

"Are you willing to do anything for your revenge?"

"Y-yes."

"We'll see about that."

Two men appeared, their faces covered by mask as well. They grabbed Sasuke and dragged him out of the room

000000000000000

_Pandora_.

It was a nightmare.

A replication of the torture chamber that Genghis khan, himself, had built.

It was as old and cursed.

Hundred of souls still could be heard, screaming for freedom but they were denied.

The perfect place to crack even the strongest of warriors.

And it would serve its purpose yet again.

It might be having her youngest victim yet.

But that does not matter, for she has no mercy.

It has no soul, even if it has claimed them all.

And tonight its purpose it's not to kill, but to drain. Drain any little hope, sanity, and innocence a certain your boy might still have left.

Pandora. The torture chamber that Madara Uchiha had obtain position of, for a very delicate job.

00000000000000

"You have to learn that everything has its price. Your revenge for example, it will not be cheap nor easy to kill the three elders, much less destroy the entire village." Madara paced back and forth.

"You see" he continued "I will need to get something out of this, if I'm going to help you with your little revenge. I have a very specific type of recreation that I think you will be perfect for." He traced his finger over the exposed skin

"I'm going to require you to satisfy my needs, if you want my help that is. It's not something just anyone can do. That's why I need someone with just the right amount of motivation to do this. And I'm sure you can do this." He finished tightening the last of the ropes.

"Now Sasuke, are you willing to do this?"

There was a long pause but then…

"Yes. I can take anything." The words didn't sound very convincing but it was enough for the man. He couldn't help but smile. The boy had no idea what he could and what he couldn't endure, but he was going to find out tonight.

Sasuke was hanging from the ceiling by ropes. He was blindfolded. Both of his wrists were tied by the same rope, keeping him a couple of feet of the ground. His ankles were also tied by a rope but the ropes were loose, making his body just be in a standing position.

Madara ran his hand over his body, making the boy shiver.

"Tell me boy, are you a virgin?" the hand moved to Sasuke's ass, letting him know that he was taking about receiving and not giving.

The memory of Orochimaru jumped into his head, making him shiver even more.

"No" the answer was short, cold and held some sadness.

"I see. Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter"

Slap.

"Answer all of my questions."

"Orochimaru."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"No"

"Was it rape?"

"…"

Slap.

"… yes."

"Was he gentle?"

"Not all the time."

"Well you will wish Orochimaru was raping you right now because this will be worse, trust me."

TBC


End file.
